<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraterrestrial by kiry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465027">Extraterrestrial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry'>kiry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlight | Beast (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>燮龙，一些夜间运动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraterrestrial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙俊亨没想到梁耀燮这个点会出现在他家门口。一句“你怎么来了”还没说出口，小孩已经凑上来抬头咬住了他的嘴唇。耀燮最近瘦得厉害，龙俊亨只需要稍微睁开一点眼睛就能看全他的整张脸，那张不知道什么时候起已经小得像只小精灵而不像人类的脸蛋。他低了低头，停在一个对方不用辛苦垫脚同时得以撬开他牙关的高度，然后下一秒就感觉自己的舌头被用力吮了一下。</p><p>亲吻的声音在深夜安静的楼道里格外清晰，龙俊亨后退着挨到墙边艰难地翻找钥匙，对着锁孔塞进去的时候终于松了口气。</p><p>“俊亨，让我进去。”看准时机结束亲吻后耀燮靠在他的怀里有一下没一下地轻轻吻着他的脖子。小孩的眼睛很亮，眨眼时扇动的长睫毛带着几分撒娇的意思，龙俊亨看得手一抖，抓着钥匙转开了门锁。</p><p>这是一个甜蜜的陷阱，但是他知道自己完全没办法拒绝。</p><p>客厅到卧室的距离不算短，需要途径卫生间，书房和衣帽间。小孩牵着他的手轻车熟路地拐到卧室时龙俊亨还在思考他们已经做过这么多次了吗，以及为什么梁耀燮看起来才像这间屋子的主人，但这些无用的思绪很快随着对方把他推到床上的举动和床单上积攒了几天的灰尘一起四散纷飞。小孩的体重减得太轻了，趴在俊亨身上的时候几乎都压不下什么重量，但是他瘦小的体格里藏着的是肌肉，连着打了半年多拳击练出来的那种，所以他还是轻而易举就把龙俊亨结结实实地按在身下，即使下面的那个一点反抗的意思都没有。</p><p>说出来是一件很羞耻的事，但龙俊亨其实已经习惯自己和梁耀燮力量上越发悬殊的差距了。小孩第一次进入他的时候狠狠钳制着他的手腕，俊亨吃痛的同时很想解释一下自己只是想伸手抱抱他，但对方急躁的抽插让他一个字也说不出来。</p><p>“在想什么？”梁耀燮发现了他在出神，有些不满地咬了咬他的鼻尖。“和我在一起的时候不能只想着我吗？”</p><p>“就是在想你，”龙俊亨捏了捏小孩没什么肉的脸颊。“在想这个长得像外星人一样的小朋友是怎么欺压比他大一年的哥哥的。”</p><p>耀燮被逗得弯了嘴角。“明明才十五天而已，不要冒充前辈。”他轻声嘟囔着，说到一半去用牙齿把龙俊亨的T恤从裤腰里扯出来，对着他的肚皮看了看，然后终于忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p>“俊亨啊，你到底多久没去健身——”</p><p>俊亨搂着他细瘦的腰一把拉下来，闷闷地堵上他的嘴。耀燮借坡下驴亲了他的嘴唇好一会才放开。“没有说你不好的意思，”小孩笑眯眯地揪了揪他肚子上海绵蛋糕一样的软肉，同时在他的脸颊和不爽地嘟起来的嘴巴上又断断续续补了几个吻。“俊亨就算胖了也还是很吸引我。”</p><p>还是听到了不愿意听的两个字。龙俊亨不想去看他得意的眼睛，叹着气捂住自己的脸：“拜托你体谅一下又要拍戏又要筹备solo的人吧......”</p><p>“我当然知道你很辛苦，”小孩的声音带着一股恼人的甜蜜，他没有执着于把俊亨泛红的脸从捂着的手里翻出来，反而直截了当地伸手去扒那条牛仔短裤。“所以我才特意过来‘帮’你做点运动。”</p><p>皮带扣被解开的声音，安全套的包装撕开的声音，润滑剂挤出并且倒在手掌上的声音......每一种都让龙俊亨觉得自己所处的空气越发燥热。好在这种感觉并没有持续太久，后穴突如其来的异物感让他不得不放下闷在脸上的手掌，睁眼的时候刚好从腿间看到梁耀燮把第二根手指插入自己体内。小孩垂着眼睛，放第三根手指时抿了抿嘴，倒是没有明显的表情，但俊亨不知道为什么从心里觉得此时的对方有种特别的性感。</p><p>明明是小小的，漂亮的，像精灵一样的小孩。他在被梁耀燮彻底填满的时候想。为什么有的时候看起来这么陌生，但是陌生的同时又让人会这么想亲近他？</p><p>“痛吗？要不要缓一缓。”耀燮低头在他软绵绵的胸口啄了啄。“我好像经常弄疼你，是不是？对不起。”</p><p>“还好......至少你不需要为此道歉。”俊亨撑起来一点看着趴在他身上的小孩，忍着不算强烈的不适感笑了笑。“但是...嗯，还是......稍微缓一下。”</p><p>他笑起来的时候胸口的猫头鹰也跟着微微颤抖，对方眼尖地没有错过这一点，凑过去用舌尖来回描绘他的纹身。湿热柔软的舌头接触到皮肤让他抖得更厉害了，梁耀燮以前从来没这么做过，更要命的是，他正一边含住猫头鹰爪下的乳头一边上挑着眼睛试探性地看向龙俊亨。那眼神很温柔，但并不全是顺从的意思，反而含有某种命令式的感觉。</p><p>龙俊亨看他几乎看呆了，直到他感觉胸口一麻，然后听见那个裹着蜜糖的声音说：“你夹得我太紧了，俊亨，让我动动......我想干你，就现在。“</p><p>小孩的嘴唇又贴上来半哄半磨地亲他，手上也没闲着，技巧不太熟练地撸着他勃起的柱身。龙俊亨被折腾得晕乎乎，被耀燮的指甲刮到马眼的时候纯粹下意识地夹紧了他——一个完全出于身体愉悦的本能反应。</p><p>但梁耀燮显然不这么想。龙俊亨被他掐着大腿跟一下顶到最深处时才反应过来，小孩大概是把这看成了一个开始进攻的信号。性器激烈但不算凶猛地来回摩擦着他的穴口，最深处的敏感带被一次次撞击，他分不清自己是因为恰到好处的疼痛还是逐渐增加的快感不断掉下眼泪。喘息也从嗓子里一声声挤出来，喉咙的干渴感愈发强烈，龙俊亨张了张嘴，看着梁耀燮发红的脸颊，克制着自己声音里的情欲，叫了他的名字。</p><p>“梁耀燮......”他咬住自己的嘴唇，这让后面的咬字发音显得有些艰难。“过来吻我......”</p><p>混杂着呻吟发音也模糊的要求还是被听得清清楚楚，下一秒耀燮便笑着凑过去吻他。龙俊亨看着眼前这个小精灵那张巴掌大的，消瘦下去的娃娃脸，报复性地在不复存在的腮肉上咬了一口。</p><p>“嘶，龙俊亨！”耀燮鼓了鼓留下一个浅浅牙印的腮帮，突然想到什么似的笑得露出梨涡。“我知道了......”</p><p>龙俊亨还没来得及再次开口就被再次堵住了嘴，并且直到被吻得舌头发麻，吻到口水控制不住地流到枕头上，甚至等他们都射出来，梁耀燮也没离开他的嘴唇。</p><p>——小孩的吻技很平凡，但身为主唱的肺活量实在是优秀。这是他在一切结束之后，懒洋洋地躺在床上被轻轻拨弄着红肿的嘴唇时唯一的想法。</p><p>“要睡吗，还是去洗澡？”梁耀燮捏捏他湿哒哒的脸颊，“今天运动得很充分，你可以睡个好觉了。”</p><p>他用仅剩不多的力气拍开他的手，然后看着那个人也不恼，继续伸出一只手抹抹他脖子上的汗液。小孩没有和他对视，但龙俊亨就是知道对方眼里一定都是自己喜欢的神色。即使看不见，他也比任何人都清楚这一点。</p><p>“我要洗澡，”他说，“既然你最近练得这么好，耀燮，我觉得你可以抱我过去？”</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>